AG024: A Corphish Out of Water
is the 24th episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Synopsis With a new Pokémon in tow, Ash continues his training to prepare for his rematch with Brawly. However, though caught, Corphish is still a ruffian as it introduced itself by whacking all the other Pokémon on the head. Can it ever be more social with other Pokémon, and why is Jessie's Silcoon purple right after it evolved? Episode Plot Ash is polishing the Poké Balls for the next Gym battle. Max points out May could follow in Ash's footsteps, but May admits she has thought of something. Ash claims he and his Pokémon have to work as a team to defeat Brawly, inspiring his Pokémon. Corphish eats some seaweed with some rope tied to it. Ash tries to warn Corphish it'd be sick if it eats everything, but Corphish blasts Ash to a tree and runs off. Later, Ash introduces Corphish to other Pokémon, but Corphish starts attacking everyone. Everybody is eating, but May worries for Wurmple who is not eating. May takes offense at Corphish attacking everything, but Brock points out that's how Corphish greets people and Pokémon. While everyone is eating, May is worried about Wurmple, who is not eating. May tries to convince Wurmple to eat, even Torchic offers food, but Wurmple refuses. Corphish eats the food, even if Ash warns it must not steal from others. Team Rocket arrives, catching Ash's Pikachu. As usual, Pikachu cannot use electrical attacks due to the shock-proof cage. Wurmple uses String Shot, binding the balloon for the heroes to pull it down. Team Rocket lights the fire so the balloon can go higher. On Ash's order, Corphish goes to help them, but it accidentally cuts the string. Due to this, Team Rocket blasts off, but they have Pikachu in their possession. May is angered at Corphish, but Max reminds her Ash did order Corphish to help them out. Without further ado, the heroes run off to save Pikachu and face Team Rocket. Corphish uses BubbleBeam, causing Team Rocket to lose Pikachu's cage. James sends Cacnea to fight, but it clings to him, while Jessie sends out Seviper. Seviper grabs the cage, but Wurmple uses String Shot to take the cage as well. Ash takes back the cage, while May praises her Wurmple for this hard job. Jessie sends Wurmple, as a reaction to May's. Jessie starts bragging how her Wurmple is great, but both Wurmple begin to shine and evolve into two Silcoon. James and Meowth notice how Jessie's is purple and May's is white (Jessie's Wurmple had in fact evolved into a Cascoon), but decide not to say anything to Jessie. Cacnea charges, but Corphish uses Crabhammer, countering Cacnea's attack. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to blast Team Rocket away. Everyone cheers for the victory, but Corphish suddenly falls down, being ill. Since Ash left Poké Balls at the tent, he decides to carry Corphish to the Pokémon Center with Pikachu, while the others wait. Corphish is getting more ill, so Ash gives it some cold water to cool down the fever. Ash is starving, but Pikachu spots some Pecha Berries. However, Ash accidentally stepped on a Shroomish, who uses Stun Spore, forcing Ash to flee with Pikachu and Corphish. As Brock is making stew, May hopes Ash has arrived to the Pokémon Center. Ash sees Dewford Town across the river. As he and Pikachu are crossing the river, Ash is intercepted by a bunch of Carvanha. Pikachu spots a boat, so they sail away. Carvanha appear once more, but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, subduing some of the Carvanha. More Carvanha appear, biting the boat, so Ash goes back to the coast. Ash and Pikachu run off and find a bridge, but it is destroyed. Instead, Ash places Pikachu and Corphish on a plank, as he crosses the river. Carvanha intercept Ash, but he still continues. Pikachu jumps to coast and uses Thunderbolt to keep the Carvanha distracted. More and more Carvanha appear while Pikachu electrocutes them, as the rest attack Ash. Corphish sees Ash and Pikachu are being hit by the Carvanha, for they protect Corphish. Corphish uses BubbleBeam, attacking the Carvanha. Soon, Ash and Pikachu come to the other side, glad to see they worked as a team. Later, Ash makes it to Pokémon Center; Nurse Joy treated Corphish, so everything will be okay, but wonders why Corphish ate the rope. Back at the camp, while everyone relaxes, a noise is made. Brock, May, Max, Taillow and Treecko go to check out the noise, thinking it was an Aron, but wonder why would it be on the beach. May spots a tape recorder. Brock picks it up, but they all get caged expect Taillow, as it is a trap Team Rocket set up. Team Rocket is pleased they caught their foes, but see Pikachu and their other foe are not here. James realizes one of the traps were not activated and stomps, activating the third trap and encasing Team Rocket. Treecko attempts to break out using Pound, but it does not work, since Team Rocket explain it cannot be opened from the inside. May argues with them, while the sea level rises. Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu stay near Corphish. Ash mutters in his sleep to have Corphish use Crabhammer, to which Corphish, who is also asleep, gently bashes its claw on Ash's head. Brock sees the sea level is rising and there will be trouble, but sees the tape recorder and Taillow. The next morning, Corphish feels much better as it shakes hands with Ash. Suddenly, Taillow comes with the tape recorder, so Ash sees he has to rush before everyone gets drowned. As everyone is clinging to the end of the cages, Nurse Joy and Ash arrive, the latter ordering Corphish to use Crabhammer to destroy the cages. Later on, Team Rocket offers their gratitude, but they soon go to steal Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunder and Corphish uses BubbleBeam, blasting them off once again. While Brock tries to flirt with Nurse Joy May and Max thank Corphish, and it thanks them, by attacking Brock, May and Max. May and Max comment how Corphish should also learn how to show gratitude as well. Quotes :"It's got character..." - Brock :"Yeah." - Max :"Character is another word for troublemaker..." - May Debuts Pokémon *Carvanha *Silcoon (May's) *Cascoon (Jessie's) Trivia Who's that Pokémon?: Beautifly Gallery Corphish eats some seaweed and rope AG024 2.jpg Corphish accidentally blows Ash away AG024 3.jpg Corphish greets the other Pokémon by attacking them AG024 4.jpg May notices her Wurmple is not feeling very well AG024 5.jpg Pikachu gets captured AG024 6.jpg The heroes try to pull the balloon to the ground AG024 7.jpg The Wurmple evolved into two different Pokémon AG024 8.jpg Corphish uses Crabhammer on Cacnea AG024 9.jpg Ash has Corphish drink some cold water AG024 10.jpg Ash accidentally stepped on Shroomish AG024 11.jpg Ash and Pikachu try to sail across the river, inhabited by Carvanha AG024 12.jpg The Carvanha attack AG024 13.jpg Ash carries Pikachu and Corphish on a board AG024 14.jpg Ash gets attacked AG024 15.jpg Corphish uses BubbleBeam to deflect the attacks AG024 16.jpg Nurse Joy takes care of Corphish AG024 17.jpg Ash's friends and Team Rocket got caged AG024 18.jpg Taillow arrives with a tape recorder AG024 19.jpg Corphish uses Crabhammer to free Max and May }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Norihiko Sudō Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes